Sordos o traviesos
by Chia Moon
Summary: Yamato aparece un día cualquiera a llevarse a Mimi a casa de sus abuelos, esta enseguida le encantan, lo que no espera es su chispa que les sacan más sonrojos que otra cosa. ¿Realmente están sordos o son traviesos?


Reto tomado de la Linda Bau, que quiere dominar el mundo de Mimatos y pues yo la ayudo.

* * *

El reto fue tomado de " **te reto a ti" en el foro proyecto 1-8**.

* * *

 **~Sordos o traviesos~**

 **.**

Cuando a Mimi le sorprendió Yamato en su casa, con las maletas y una sonrisa torcida en su rostro con la idea de viajar a conocer a sus abuelos, no era solo porque el chico decidiera el viaje por sí solo. Si no que era un viaje de más de dos días en coche y cuando llegaron solo quería descansar, comerse algo fresquito para quitarse el calor y darse una buena ducha.

Lo mal que tenían las visitas a las familias de tus novios es que tenías que hacerles frentes y hasta intentar ser educada, porque al fin y al cabo, iban a convertirse en tu familia político. Y los viejos abuelos de Yamato no es que fueran un peligro especial. Al menos, eso le había parecido a simple vista.

Ambos le recordaron a los flanes o a las gelatinas de lo que temblaban. Yamato le habían explicado que estaban ya en sus ochenta y que tenían miedo de que en cualquier momento ocurriera una desgracia, por eso los habían ido a visitar. A Mimi le dio ternura verlos y aunque el anciano se pasó más rato besándole la mano con la dentadura postiza que otra cosa, lo soportó lo mejor que pudo y luego se limpió en el pantalón mientras Yamato sacaba las maletas del coche y las dejaba a su lado.

—¿Dices que estás _embarazada_? Vaya, pero qué bien, Yamato. Vas a ser papá.

Yamato todo pálido, mira a Mimi, quedándose con las maletas en la mano y la boca abierta.

—Dije _encantada_ \- aseguró Mimi tan incrédula como él.

Yamato soltó aire lentamente y alzó la voz cuando se inclinó para darle un beso a la mujer en la mejilla.

—Ha dicho encantada, abuela. No está embarazada —explicó.

La mujer les miró extrañada y luego rio sacudiendo una mano como si no fuera nada. Se metió dentro de la casa, momento que Mimi aprovechó para suspirar y poner en orden los calores que le habían subido por el cuerpo.

—¿Cuántos días dices que tenemos que quedarnos?

Yamato solo le sonrió de medio lado, porque sabía que ella no podía negarse a esa sonrisa.

Lo siguió al interior de la viaja casa, muy limpia y aunque con un olor cerrado característico a las personas mayores. Yamato se detuvo para olisquear y pudo ver en sus ojos que viejos recuerdos llegaban hasta él. Mimi le acarició el hombro con ternura y él avanzó.

—¿Dónde vamos a dormir? —preguntó.

La mujer de nuevo estaba a su lado y asintió.

—Claro que te daremos de comer —aseguró convencida—. Hemos de meter carne a estos músculos delgados tuyos.

Mimi pestañeó confusa, hasta dar un gritito y un salto, alejándose del anciano que había aparecido casi como la sombra de su esposa —y de paso le palpó el trasero—.

—Cierto, necesita alimentarse más. En mis tiempos los traseros eran bien redondos y llenos. No como ahora, que son huesos y algunas ni tienen nalgas para coger bien. ¿Verdad, abuela?

La mujer rio con las mejillas enrojecidas. Mimi decidió perseguir a Yamato antes de que terminaran desnudándola para ver qué parte de su cuerpo necesitaban rellenar antes.

—Creo que tu abuela necesita un buen audífono.

—¿Sí? —curioseo Yamato dudoso —. A veces oye bien.

—Pues conmigo no da una —bufó quitándose la parte superior —. Ah. Y tu abuelo me ha magreado el trasero. Tenemos que hablar de eso.

Dejó la camiseta sobre una silla y se inclinó para rebuscar entre sus cosas. Yamato se acercó a ella, pegando sus caderas contra su trasero y besándole la piel que dejó expuesta.

—Son mayores, no se lo tengas en cuenta.

La hizo girar y ronroneó contra su cuello. Sí. Mimi podría perdonárselo de ese modo.

Horas más tarde y más frescos tras una ducha —y algo más —, ambos se unieron a los ancianos. Estaban inclinados hacia la televisión y riendo sobre algo que el locutor decía. Al verles, la mujer se levantó para tomar de las manos a Mimi.

—¿Te gustan las verduras?

—Me gustan —asintió ella levantando un poco más la voz —. Deje que Yamato y yo cocinemos. Somos muy haciéndolo.

—¿Qué son buenos en la cama? Qué bueno saberlo, sí.

—¡Abuela! —reclamó Yamato colorado —. En la cocina, Mimi se refiere en la cocina, por dios.

Mimi apretó los labios soportando las carcajadas. La mujer negó y le dio una palmada en el brazo a su nieto.

—No tienes que avergonzarte. Claro que eres bueno en ello, eres mi nieto y nieto de tu abuelo. Ambos fuimos jóvenes, sabemos qué es sentir el ímpetu de la juventud, muchacho.

Se sentó de nuevo tras la mesa dándoles vía libre para cocinar. Mimi entró sin poder contenerse más, riendo, mientras que su novio parecía que iba a estallar de pura vergüenza.

—Vale. Sí. Necesita un dichoso audífono —reconoció remangándose —. En fin, al menos sé que soy bueno en ello.

Mimi enarcó una ceja, pícara.

—No te creas tanto, campeón. Yo soy mejor que tú.

Yamato abrió la boca para protestar y ella le lanzó una cuchara.

—En la cocina, cariño, en la cocina.

Yamato sostuvo la cuchara por un instante hasta que se percató.

—¡Oye! —protestó.

Mimi le metió un trozo de pepino en la boca.

—

Verles comer con esa cara de felicidad le dio a Mimi toda esperanza que necesitaba para ya quererlos. Ambos ancianos temblaban cuando sostenían sus cubiertos y les sonreía con sus dientes de mentira cada vez que algo era puramente delicioso.

—¿Sabes, Mimi? Mi nieto las tenía a todas loquitas cuando era más joven y venía con su hermano de visita. Sí.

Yamato se atragantó, tosiendo.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió Mimi mirándole de reojo y dándole una buena palmada en la espalda—. Que te atragantas, cariño.

—Sí, sí. Tenía una novia en cada portal. Todas suspiraban por él.

Mimi volvió a darle otra torta.

—A-abuela. Eso fue cuando tenía trece años y… —Miró hacia Mimi inclinando las cejas en disculpa—. Todas eran viejas. Mayores. Las mujeres mayores juegan con los sentimientos de los niños.

—Ya —dedujo la castaña apartando la mano y entregándole la servilleta—. Si es que la mar de mono.

—No digas que soy mono.

—¿Qué queréis hacer la postura del mono? —intervino el abuela abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¿Pero es que han sacado más posturas? Abuela, el mundo está en caos cada vez más.

Mimi y Yamato se miraron estupefactos.

—Dice que soy guapo, abuelo, no que vayamos a hacer nada —corrigió carraspeando—. Además, creo que deberíais de miraros un poco los oídos.

—¿Odiaros? —terció la mujer negando al instante—. No, no. No os vamos a odiar porque seáis una pareja activa. Eso es bueno.

Mimi se llevó una mano al rostro, frotándose la piel. Nunca en su vida se había sentido más acalorada.

Mientras la pareja de ancianos sonreía orgullo, como si nada pasara, la pareja más joven quería morirse de vergüenza.

—Venga, come más, insistió la mujer.

Mimi de verdad pensó que iba a estallar.

—

Cerró el bote de crema y lo depositó sobre la maleta mientras se frotaba las manos. Yamato bostezó, con las manos tras la nuca mientras la observaba y esperaba que se metiera con ella en la cama.

Tras que la anciana les asegurara que el colchón era firme y resistente varias veces, habían conseguido resguardarse en su habitación para no sufrir más vergonzosos comentarios por equivocaciones.

—Lo siento, Mimi.

—¿Por qué? —Se sorprendió mirándole—. Es raro que tú te disculpes. ¿Has dejado la tapa del váter levantada?

—Por eso y por mis abuelos.

Mimi bufó y fue al baño para bajarla y luego se tiró en plancha sobre la cama mirándole tras terminar.

—No tienes la culpa y dentro de lo que cabe es hasta divertido ver cómo te sacan los colores.

—Cállate —protestó desviando la mirada.

Mimi se incorporó para sentarse sobre sus caderas y apagar la luz. Las manos de Yamato enseguida se desviaron hasta sus caderas y se deslizaron por sus nalgas, apretándola contra sí. En la oscuridad, buscaron sus labios se enfundaron en un beso húmedo que disfrutaron hasta que el aire les faltó.

De besos húmedos pasaron a besos de gnomo, riéndose. Hasta que algo golpeó la puerta y ambos saltaron cual gatos mojados.

—¿Abuela? —cuestionó Yamato intercambiado una mirada dudosa con Mimi.

—Ay, querido —expresó la mujer abriendo la puerta. Mimi se subió las sábanas hasta el cuello pese a la camiseta y los pantalones de pijama—. Es que no escuchábamos nada y pensábamos que os pasaba algo. ¿Va todo bien?

Yamato se frotó el rostro consternado.

—Todo bien, abuela —explicó saliendo de la cama para guiar a la mujer fuera de la habitación—. Hasta que has llamado, por cierto. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? —propuso—. Mañana iremos a dar algún paseo juntos. ¿Vale?

Mimi vio como la mujer era arrastrada fuera mientras Yamato intentaba convencerla de que nada ocurría. Logró captar algunas frases cortas, como: "procura hacerla gritar, no te preocupes por nosotros que tenemos malos oídos, una chica grita por placer, Yamato".

Se cubrió con las sábanas, muerta y bufó para sacar los nervios.

Podría levantarse, gritarles que pararan con sus tonterías, pero cuando Yamato volvió, completamente colorado, hasta casi le dio las gracias a la mujer. Rio con todas las ganas que estaba guardando pese a que Yamato, enfurruñado, le dio la espalda y se cubrió hasta la cabeza.

La noche se les echó encima y todavía tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

Desde luego, estar con esos ancianitos estaban creando una aventura emocionante para ellos. Por ello, cuando llegó el día de marcharse, Mimi se colgó de sus cuellos y pellizcó las manos del anciano que ya estaban pasando más barreras de las recomendadas para la novia de su nieto y prometió regresar a verlos.

—No vuelvo contigo nunca más —avisó Yamato cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente alejados de la casa.

—¿Qué dices? —protestó ella—. Me encantan. Han sido muy divertidos. Quiero volver el año que viene, Yamato.

—¿Incluso con sus exageraciones? Te juro que se hacían pasar por sordos más de una vez —protestó.

Mimi asintió entre risas.

—Lo sé. Y tu abuelo tiene las manos largas. Pero igualmente, quiero verlos. Son adorables.

Yamato ladeó la cabeza, dubitativo.

—Pues gracias. Por la parte que me toca.

Ella echó la mano hacia atrás y sacó una hoja de periódico reliada alrededor de una fruta que le había resultado extraña. La olisqueó preguntándose qué era. Yamato miró una vez para ver que hacía, frenando en seco al mirar por segunda vez y quitándosela antes de que diera un bocado.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —exigió ofendida—. ¡Iba a morderla!

—Lo sé, maldición —bufó bajando la ventanilla—. No te la comas.

—No se te ocurra tirar la comida, Ishida.

—Esta sí, Tachikawa —reprendió bufando y luchando contra su agarre—. Es… horrible. ¿De dónde la has sacado?

—Me ha la ha dado tu abuelo —expresó preocupada. Yamato no era de los que tiraba la comida así como así—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque es una fruta que sube los niveles de excitación hasta el punto de darte fiebre si la comes sin las medidas adecuadas.

Mimi parpadeó varias veces hasta comprender.

—Te pone…

—Sí —asintió él frunciendo el ceño—. Takeru y yo lo aprendimos por las malas. Fue muy bochornoso pasarlo. Tuvo que venir el médico porque no se nos bajaba la fiebre y tampoco lo de entre las piernas. No te imaginas lo que tuvimos que hacer para sacar todo eso.

Mimi hizo un gesto obsceno con sus manos. Yamato asintió lentamente.

—¡Por dios! —estalló en carcajadas.

—No es gracioso. Éramos unos críos de catorce y once años. Takeru se llevó tal shock que desde entonces no puede comer nada de fruta por culpa de esta condenada cosa. ¿Por qué diablos te la ha dado mi abuelo?

—Ves a saber. Pero la quiero. Dámela. Estudiaré sus cantidades y qué aportan.

—Solo desgracias —protestó él negándosela a devolvérsela.

Mimi pensó una buena excusa hasta que la encontró. Sonrió torcidamente.

—Yamato. ¿Recuerdas qué te hizo Taichi la última vez? ¿Acaso no te metió espigas en los calzoncillos mientras dormías? —cuestionó moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Yamato pilló la indirecta enseguida. Esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

—Eres cruel, mujer.

—Lo sé —canturreó.

Y volvió a guardar la fruta, ahora, con otros fines.

Definitivamente, aquel viaje había sido el mejor. Y pensaba repetirlo de nuevo. Esta vez, sería ella quien apareciera en casa de Yamato con las maletas y una sonrisa burlona.

 **FIN**

 **15 de mayo del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Bau, linda, no sé si te gusto, pero he intentando que fuera divertido.

He metido muchas cositas que hablamos todas en el Mimato, así que hay un poco de ti, de Frey, de mí, de Riens, de Genee, de Manos xD.

¡Gracias, chicas/os! Por confiar en mí =).

¡Saludos!


End file.
